Charles Edwards (1814-1883)
Charles Edwards 19th Century LDS Patriarch in Salt Lake City. Early Mormon convert immigrant from Derbyshire, England Vital Stats * Father: William Edwards (1794-) - lived in England * Mother: Mary Rose (1795-1880) - lived in England, immigrated to Canada * 1814-May-09 : Birth in Scropton, Derbyshire England - christened later in Etwall, Derbyshire, * 1844-Sep-30 : Married (1) to Susan Newnham (1826-1892) in Kingston, Ontario, Canada * 1883-Jul-22 : Died in Salt Lake City, Utah Biography Charles originated in Derbyshire, England. He married his wife Susan in 1844 in Kingston Ontario. First two kids were born in Canada. In 1851-1862 they were in St Louis Utah where several children were born. The last two children were born after 1862 in Salt Lake City. In 1862 they joined a mormon wagon train to Utah. He died in Salt Lake City. Pg 554, Vol 45, of the Millenial Star published in Liverpool in 1883, references his death in Salt Lake City while serving as a Patriarch in the Salt Lake. "In the llth Ward, Salt Lake City, July 22, 1883, of dyspepsia. Patriarch Charles Edwards. Deceased was born at Scropton, Derbyshire," He is also mention in pg 117 of Mormon in Motion, the published journals of James H Hart (1826-1906). It looks like they were serving as missionaries in France? Migration to Utah Ansil P. Harmon Company (1862) / Departure: 1 August 1862 / Arrival: 5 October 1862 Company Information: About 500 individuals were in the company when it began its journey from the outfitting post at Florence, Nebraska (now Omaha). # Charles Edwards (58) # Emma Edwards (10) # Hyrum Edwards (5) # James T Edwards (infant) # John Edwards (2) # Joseph Edwards (7) # Richard Edwards (15) # Susan Newnham Edwards (15) Children of Charles and Susan Edwards # William Edwards (1845-1846) - died young in Canada # Richard Edwards (1847-1885) - b. in Canada # Emma Edwards (1851-1888) - m. John Miller, born in St Louis # Joseph Newnham Edwards (1854-1923) - m. Mary Beckman # Charles Edwards (1855-1856) - died young # Hyrum Edwards (1857-1907) - m. Elizabeth Coltrin, daughter of LDS missionary Zebedee Coltrin and also m. Sophronia Hall # John Edwards (1859-1938) - - m. Elizabeth Ash, born in St Louis # James Thomas Edwards (1861-1887) - died age 16, born in St Louis # Ephrain Edwards (1864-1866) - died young in Salt Lake City # Rueben Alma Edwards (1867-1868) - died young in Salt Lake City Other Spouses Did Charles Edward practice Polygamy and take other wives? No other wives or children are listed in the 1880 US Census of their household. Currently no evidence exists to support any of these listings: * Hannah - no info available * Lydia - no info available * Mary - no info available * Ann Neal - no info available * Julia Bromley - no info available References * Hall Prentiss Ancestry 1860 US Census Taken in St Louis, Missouri, shows young Hiram living with his family in the St Louis 8th Ward census area. It badly misstates his age. 1880 US Census Take in Salt Lake City, 1880 * Charles Edwards (M-66) - father / occupation: plasterer * Susan Edwards (F-53) - mother * Richard Edwards (M-31) * Joseph N Edwards (M-25) * Hiram Edwards (M-22) * John Edwards (M-20) * James Y Edwards (M-18) Derbyshire Christening Charles is listed in the Christening records of Etwall, Derby, England. Christen Date of 13-Nov-1814. (about 4 months after birth). Parents listed as William and Mary Edwards. Utah Death Certificate Lists date of death as 22-Jul-1883 in Salt Lake City, Utah and birthdate as 09-May-1814 in Derby, England. It also gives names of parents as William and Mary Edwards. Category:Non-SMW people articles